


Due date truth

by Neve83



Series: The A(d)vengers Calendar [8]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Falling In Love, Love, M/M, Thorki - Freeform, Thunderfrost - Freeform, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/pseuds/Neve83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty-four drabbles, one for every windows of the Advent Calendar: twenty-four little stories to read under the Christmas' Tree.<br/>English is not my mother language, so, sorry for my eventual (many) mistakes.</p><p>Thor/Loki. Part IV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Due date truth

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The A(d)vengers Calendar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/579365) by [Callie_Stephanides](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides). 



File #8: Thor Odinson/Loki Laufeyson – Part IV

The truth is, lying is a form of love: when reality hurts so much, when future is not an option, it’s only natural to rely on dreams a sentiment as frail as rock crystal.  
On the tip of your tongue, you love and touch promises that melt into a kiss.  
You surrender and you don’t wonder about the price: you lied so much times – once more won’t cost you hell.  
And then winter arrives, but your skin doesn’t feel it, because the feeble embers you’ve surrendered for are now a blaze.  
The Liesmith can’t deceive himself: Loki’s learnt that too late.


End file.
